L Lawliet
L Lawliet '(jap. エル・ローライト''Eru Rōraito) ist ein weltberühmter Privatdetektiv und wird als "der beste Detektiv der Welt“ bezeichnet. Weder sein Aussehen, noch sein richtiger Name ist der Polizei bekannt, da L es vorzieht, verdeckt zu ermitteln. Im Fall Kira zeigt er sich erstmals der Polizei und später auch Light. L wuchs in einem Waisenhaus für Hochbegabte namens „Wammy’s House“ auf, das von Quillsh Wammy, Ls späteren Assistenten, gegründet wurde. L verdächtigt Light Yagami schon sehr früh, Kira zu sein und setzt alles daran, dies zu beweisen. Erscheinung L ist ein sehr untergewichtiger, großer, junger Mann mit schwarzen, zerzausten Haaren und dunklen Augen. Unter seinen Augen zeichnen sich starke Augenringe ab, die ein Resultat seines chronischen Schlafmangels sind, da L nur 3 Stunden am Tag schläft. Eine weitere Auffälligkeit ist seine gekrümmte Körperhaltung. L trägt durchgehend dieselbe Kleidung, nämlich blaue Jeanshosen und ein langes, weißes Shirt. Meistens findet man ihn barfuß vor, auch in der Öffentlichkeit. Ein Beispiel dafür ist die Folge, in der er Light an der Uni beschattet. L ist auch ziemlich blass im Gesicht, was seine starken Augenringe sehr zum Vorschein bringt. Leben L Lawliet hatte sich selbst schon mehrmals als Lügner bezeichnet, z.B als er Light zu 1% verdächtigt hatte Kira zu sein, meinte er eigentlich über 90% oder als er zu Amane Misa gesagt hatte, dass er sie für eine willenstarke Frau hält und sich noch in sie verlieben könnte. Dies hat er nur gesagt, um Light zu manipulieren, sodass er bei den Ermittlungen weiter mitmacht. L hat einmal zugegeben, dass er seine Eigenschaft zu lügen nicht besonders mag und davor sogar Angst hat. Er sieht sich selbst als lügendes Monster. Zitat: "Es gibt verschiedene Arten von Monstern vor denen ich Angst habe. Monster die Chaos verursachen ohne sich zu zeigen, Monster die Kinder entführen, Monster die Träume verschlingen, Monster die Blut trinken und...Monster die immer Lügen erzählen. Lügende Monster sind eine richtige Plage. Sie sind viel listiger als andere Monster. Sie stellen sich selbst als Mensch dar, obwohl sie das menschliche Herz nicht verstehen.Sie essen, obwohl sie noch nie Hunger gefühlt haben. Sie lernen, obwohl sie kein Interesse daran haben Akademiker zu werden. Sie suchen Freundschaft, obwohl sie nicht wissen wie man liebt. Wenn ich so ein Monster antreffen würde, würde ich wahrscheinlich von ihm geplagt werden... denn in Wahrheit, bin ich das Monster" Original: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uIvZp_EjufQ Des Weiteren wird in dem Novel L: Change the World erläutert, dass L schon als 8 jähriger Junge den Ausbruch des dritten Weltkriegs verhindert haben soll. Dies war der Fall des sogenannten >>Winchester Bombers<< Allgemeines Seine bevorzugte Sitzposition ist die Hocke mit krummem Rücken und gesenktem Kopf, da sein logisches Denkvermögen sonst um etwa 40% senken würde (Zitat von ihm selbst aus der Serie). Zudem zirkuliert so das Blut besser und versorgt das Gehirn schneller, als wenn er normal sitzt. Auch die krumme Haltung hat seinen Sinn: Ein aufrechter Gang reduziert die Prozentanzahl dessen was man im Allgemeinen nutzt. Er nimmt in der Serie sehr viel Süßes zu sich, da er es als Energiequelle benutzt und das Gehirn zum arbeiten ausreichend Zucker benötigt, besonders weil er so selten schläft. Er gilt nicht nur als der weltbeste Detektiv, sondern auch als der zweit- und drittbeste - diese beiden Titel sind auf andere Pseudonyme L's zurückzuführen, welche er sich zum Schutz erarbeitet hat. L hat eine sehr ähnliche Denkweise wie Light und zieht ihn im Falle seines Todes sogar als eventuellen Nachfolger in Betracht, was sich später auch so ergibt. Man kann oft beobachten, wie er Zucker stapelt, mit Lebensmitteln spielt oder auch Löffel dafür benutzt. L ist, auch wenn man es ihm nicht ansieht, ein sehr sportlicher Typ, der unter anderem Junior-Champion im Tennis in England war, wo er 5 Jahre lang lebte. Außerdem kann er die brasilianische Kampfsportart Capoeira. In den Novel 'Los Angeles: BB Murder Case' erfährt man, dass Naomi Misora L von dieser Sportart berichtet hat und er daran Interesse hatte. thumb|left|176px|Das L in "Old English Text MT"-Schrift. Identitäten left|thumb| L beim nachdenken. Da L seine wahre Identität nicht preisgeben will, besitzt er viele verschiedene Pseudonyme: '''L : '''Diese Identität benutzt er in der Öffentlichkeit und der allgemeinen Polizei gegenüber. Die folgenden Decknamen werden meist nur von Leuten benutzt, die persönlich mit ihm zu tun haben. L ist als bester Detektiv der Welt bekannt und deckte schon etliche Fälle auf. ''Ryuzaki'':' Dieser Name wird hauptsächlich von der SoKo und Light verwendet. Er ist nötig, damit Kira Ls richtigen Namen nicht herausfinden und ihn somit nicht umbringen kann. 'Hideki Ryuga:' Eigentlich ein Popstar. Diesen Namen benutzt L zunächst auf dem College. Der Trick bestand darin, dass Light, der ja als Kira verdächtigt wird, diesen Namen ins Death Note schreibt und sich dabei versehentlich das Gesicht des echten Hideki Ryuga vorstellt und diesen damit umbringt. Danach wäre belegt, dass Light Kira ist. thumb|282x282px| L (mit einem gruseligem lachen ) Erald Coil und Deneuve'': Platz 2 und 3 der Liste der besten Detektive der Welt. L nutzt diese Namen, damit niemand ihn ausfindig machen kann. Sowohl Erald Coil als auch Deneuve wurden schon auf den berüchtigten L angesetzt, konnten aber (natürlich) nie brauchbare Informationen liefern. Lind L. Tailor: Ein zum Tode verurteilter Schwerverbrecher, der auf Befehl des echten L als sein Double im Fernsehen auftritt, woraufhin Tailor von Kira getötet wurde. Trivia: * Er leidet (wahrscheinlich) unter dem Asperger-Syndrom. * L spricht neben Japanisch auch Englisch, Französisch, Italienisch und Russisch, was wohl von seinen verschiedenen Nationalitäten herrührt. Er ist zu je einem Viertel Japaner, Russe, Amerikaner und entweder Engländer oder Franzose. * Der Meister Detektiv kann einen Helikopter bedienen und diesen auch fliegen. Auch in dem Novel L:Change the World und dem gleichnamigen Film, schafft er es ein großes Flugzeug am Start zu hindern und so die Passagiere vor einer Katastrophe zu bewahren. Wo er gelernt hat mit diesen Flugmaschinen umzugehen ist nicht bekannt. * L ist Tsugumi Ohbas und Takeshi Obatas Lieblingscharakter * Er hasst Socken * L hat Light nie für einen Freund gehalten und denkt innerlich sehr schlecht über ihn * Er hat keine Freunde * L hat einmal Akupressur gelernt. Diese Art der Massage wendete er bei Light's Füßen an. (Anime) * In Band 7, Kapitel 11 bzw. Folge 25 (5. November 2004) stirbt L Lawliet. Er erhält in den letzten Sekunden seines Lebens durch Lights zufriedenes Grinsen die vollkommene Gewissheit, dass seine Theorie richtig war und Light Kira ist. * Bevor Ls Gesicht veröffentlich wurde, hat Takeshi Obata ihn als gut aussehenden, coolen jungen Mann gezeichnet, beschloss dann aber in letzter Minute nach Absprache mit Tsugumi Ohba ihn lieber durch eine leicht exzentrische Aura als Gegenpol zu Light darzustellen. * Seltsamerweise ist das Zeichen von L gleichzeitig auch sein Name, L Lawliet. * Auch wenn man es ihm aufgrund seiner Ernährung nicht zutrauen würde soll L 15 kg Untergewicht haben. * Sein Name ist der einzige Name einer Hauptfigur den man im Anime nicht erfährt. * L schläft nicht mehr als drei Stunden am Tag. * Er hat an Halloween Geburtstag. * L stirbt nur sechs Tage nach seinem 25. Geburtstag (Altersangabe im Bezug auf den Manga). * Er war sich seinem nahenden Tod bewusst. * In L Change the World wird L als großer Misa Amane Fan beschrieben, der sogar eine Schublade voll Fanartikel besitzt * In Death Note: How to read wird erklärt, dass L im Gegensatz zu Light wenig Erfahrungen mit Frauen hat * Wenn es um die Lösung eines Falls geht, begeht er sogar selbst Verbrechen. * L sollte zunächst den Buchstaben J oder I bekommen. Letztlich entschied sich Ohba für den Buchstaben L, welcher auch zu seinem echten Namen wurde. * Die ersten drei Buchstaben seinens Namen sind "Law", was auf Deutsch "Gesetz" bedeutet, in Verbindung mit dem Mittelteil "lie" ergibt sich: das Gesetz lügt. Also zum verfassen : "Das Gesetz lügt" * Tsugumi Ohba und Takeshi Obata gaben in einem Interview zu , dass sie es heute zu tiefst bereuen, dass sie L haben sterben lassen und hätten sich heute ein anderes Ende gewünscht. Ernährung: |} Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:tot Kategorie:Anime Charakter Kategorie:Wammy's Haus Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Death Note Anime Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Hauptcharakter